


Pour Some Sugar on Me

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, And candy, Damn, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Fluffity fluffy fluff, I feel dirty, Slow Burn, Smut, So much smut, Sorry Not Sorry, alright i need to stop now, and fall out boy and panic at the disco are having a concert before the game, bc oh my god, dear god all the smut, did yall see the carolina notre dame game, final four ftw, go nc, here, i have a research paper i should be doing but lol no instead im heere, i really like cotton candy, i should actually start writing, like fluffy as cotton candy fluff, major character death but not really, mmm diabetes, nccccc, real tired rn, smuttyish dreams, this whole march madness is kind of slowly killing me, yaas nc, yall ima get lit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has dirty thoughts about an angel, I think you know what happens next</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural. If I did, I wouldn't be hella broke.

Sam Winchester sat at a cheap motel table, trying to focus on his computer screen. He had been sitting there for quite some time and had made next to no progress on yet another case. He was alone, as soon as Dean had set his bag down on the bed he excused himself to the bar down the road; probably finding some busty blonde to fuck in the back. Sure, Sam knew he could go find someone to spend the night with; it wouldn’t be hard for Sam to find someone willing to sleep with him. There were plenty of women with bleach blonde hair and fake breasts at the bars in town. But Sam was getting distracted by a certain short blonde. In fact, he had been like this for quite some time; ever since Gabrielle zapped in weeks ago, Sam hadn’t been able to focus on anything.

He couldn’t get that jackass of an angel out of his head; her face seemed stuck to his eyelids. That face. The angel was gorgeous, there was no doubt about it. Short yes, and not exactly a supermodel, but damn. Sam could only picture the dip of her spine and curve of her hips beneath those baggy clothes she wore. Her ethereal looks didn’t help either. Her eyes took his breath away the first time he met her, he couldn’t even be too mad about being trapped in tv land for much longer after looking into those eyes. They were large and bright, and the color reminded Sam of whiskey, and the soft glow of honey in jars that old couples would often sell by the road. Besides those otherworldy eyes, the rest of her face was just as beautiful, she had a slim nose that tilted gracefully and lead Sam’s gaze to those sweet, plush lips that were often curled into a smirk. Sam sighed, shoulders hunching, and ran a hand through his hair- that hair, that soft hair. 

Sam caught himself, sure that fantasizing about an archangel would probably frowned upon. At least its not anything sexual, Sam thought. His wild mind soon conjured up the image of the angel on her back, soft lips open in a breathy sigh as her head dropped back onto the pillow while Sam tasted her. He could only imagine that she would taste sweet, like the candy she was always eating and- Jesus Christ what am I thinking? The Winchester’s eyes shot open and he straightened his posture, he glanced nervously at the door before attempting to readjust himself to make that little problem in his trousers disappear. As hard as Sam tried to keep his mind away from dirty images of a certain angel, his mind soon drifted to soft, silky skin, and nails digging into his back. 

He was so wrapped up in his fantasy he didn’t even notice when said certain angel fell out of the sky.

The angel had heard those thoughts. Those downright sinful thoughts that had her turned on beyond belief. She flew to a stop above the motel the tall Winchester was staying at. Listening with a smirk on her face as the not-so-innocent- Winchester thought those filthy things. Gabrielle decided to answer the unusual prayer of a man with a raging hard on.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam heard the rustle of wings behind him, the strength blowing a few papers off the table. “Cas what do you want.” Sam asked in a harsher voice than he intended; he certainly did not want any angels near him when he was like this. “Not Cas” a bedroom like voice said. Sam whirled around in his chair, eyes wide as he stared at the archangel before him. He opened his mouth, possibly to explain why exactly he was fantasizing about the woman who now stood directly in front of him, light smirk playing on her pink lips. “-shit.” Was all he could come up with. “Wow Samsquatch, didn’t know you felt that way about me, I’m touched.” She teased, placing a hand on her heart. Sam cheeks turned bright red as he looked at the floor, not knowing what to say. “What’s wrong Sammy?” she asked, cocking her head in mock innocence, an action which reminded Sam of Cas despite the situation. “You definitely weren’t acting this shy a few minutes ago.” The blonde angel continued with a lusty voice. She leant forward, placing her forearms on the back of Sam’s chair, she brushed a few strands of hair out of the tall man’s face before saying in a low voice, “I could help you with your little problem if you want.” Her eyes drifted down to the obvious tent in Sam’s pants. “No!” Sam yelled as he jumped up from his chair, distancing himself from the handsy angel. “C’mon Sam!” the blonde practically yelled, “It’s not like I didn’t hear your thoughts!” she finished with a quieter voice. “Ok ok” Sam said, obviously afraid of what punishment might come to him for mind-fucking an archangel, “I’m sorry that I thought or fantasized about you or whatever-“ “you’re joking” the blonde cut him off. “It might surprise you Sammy but I have had a few people fantasize about me like that, you definitely aren’t the first one” she said somewhat smugly. “And ya know what Sam? I have never answered one of those perverted prayers.” The angel said defiantly. Sam just looked at the small woman in front of him with wide eyes, like a deer in headlights. He opened his mouth, to try and dissuade the blonde and end this whole damn situation, but no words came out. “Sam” Gabbe said seriously, “believe me, I want this too. I’ve wanted this for a long time.” She looked up into his widened eyes, as if willing him to understand. He did, and affirmed this by taking her face in his hands and crushing his lips to hers. The angel let out a small, encouraging sound as the large hunter grabbed her hips with force. Gabbe slid her hands into Sam’s long hair, tugging lightly, and the hunter let out a sound that mimicked a growl. Noticing that the pair were wearing too much clothing, the hunter tore the angels shirt open before discarding his own. Desperate to touch more of her, Sam’s fingered went to her bra, trying to unclasp it. Noticing the hunter’ struggle, Gabbe broke her lips away from his with a chuckle and she took off her bra. The hunter’s mouth went dry at the sight of the smooth, creamy skin in front of him. His hands went up to gently cup her breasts as he kissed her once again. Gabbe moaned into his mouth at the feeling of his calloused hands stroking the soft, sensetive skin. The angel tried to clear her mind, focusing on making Sam do what he had fantasized about to her. Instead of struggling with getting both their pants off; the angel, without breaking the kiss, snapped her fingers, leaving them unclothed.  
Feeling his erection press against her caused the angel to wrap her arms around the hunters neck and walk backwards to the bed. Her knees hit the edge of the bed, and, instead of gravity doing to work to get her on the bed, Sam grabbed her thighs and practically threw her on the bed. Gabbe was surprised… and turned on. She moaned as Sam stretched himself along her body, feeling the hunter’s warm and surprisingly soft skin covering hers felt surreal. She whined softly as the man’s lips left hers, choosing instead to trail along her jawline and down her throat. He kissed down her body, over her breast, down her torso, and stopped between her legs. Sam looked up at her with lust blown eyes. “Go ahead Sam,” the angel spoke with a bedroom voice, “I know you want to.” The hunter replied with a wicked smile before placing his tongue on her soaking sex. He drew his tongue up her slit and the angel gasped at the feeling. He stopped at her clit, his tongue drawing lazy circles. The feeling caused Gabbe to moan loudly, clawing at the bed sheet. “Ah fuck, Sam!” she managed to choke out. Her broken pleas encouraged the hunter, and he pushed his tongue against her opening. The angel let out something resembling a moan and a cry. The hunter focused his attention back on her clit, sucking roughly. Gabbe came loudly, arching off the bed, pushing her hips against Sam’s mouth. Coming down from her climax, she dragged the hunter back up to her lips, kissing him roughly.  
She gasped when she tasted herself on Sam’s lips. She managed to gasp out “please.” As he hunter kissed her with vigor. “Wait,” Sam panted. Gabbe saved the hunter from having to use more words by simply reading his mind, she chuckled slightly, “I’m an angel jackass, I won’t get pregnant.” The hunter smiled slightly, “good.” And he thrust into her. The angel’s eyes rolled back at the feeling of him inside of her. Sam moaned at the tight heat surrounding his length. He pulled out almost all the way before he buried himself to the hilt. He set a fast, rough pace, and Gabbe wrapped her legs around his waist. Sam kissed and nipped at her breasts and neck, chasing desperately after pleasure from the angel’s body. Getting close, Sam sank his teeth into Gabbe’s neck; and the angel came with a scream, with the hunter following close behind. The pair lay there, with arms and legs tangled, panting heavily. “ah, I wish you had fantasized about me earlier Sammy.” Whining slightly as Sam gently pulled out of her and collapsed by her side. “Yeah, same here.” Sam replied breathless. Thinking Gabbe would leave the second they were done, Sam was pleasantly surprised when the archangel curled herself around the hunter, resting her head on Sam’s chest.

Although she was an angel and didn’t need to sleep, she lay with the hunter as he drifted off into a deep, dreamless slumber. She watched the hunter as he slept; she didn’t notice, and nor did he wake, when the impala roared into the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, do I keep going? ._. because I don't know if I should just stop it here or keep going? let me know :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aftermath (sort of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is real short, but school takes up lots of my time ._.  
> i feel like this sole chapter is a needed transition from the sex to the fluff so.  
> I don't own supernatural.  
> Constantine is a movie about a demon hunter (it's amazing and it's on netflix so go watch it) in which Tilda Swinton (a literal goddess) portrays a genderless angel Gabriel. Just for clarification. (seriously go watch that movie)

“Sam!” Sam sat up instantly, and saw Dean’s confused and irritated expression. Shit, he thought, shit shit shit. He looked to his side where Gabbe was laying earlier, not knowing how to explain to his brother why there was a naked archangel in his bed. He looked down but she wasn’t there. Confused, he looked around. “Are you going to answer my question?” Dean asked, irritated. “Um... uh, what?” Sam asked sleepily. Dean sighed, “I asked why are you asleep? It’s like 9:30.” “Oh yeah, sorry, I just had a headache and wanted to rest my eyes, I guess I fell asleep.” Sam lied easily, Dean scoffed, “ok whatever, I brought you food, I know you’ve been working hard on that research.” Dean said, his caring older brother side showing, he set the bag down on the table. “Whelp I gotta get back to Kate… or Kat… whatever that blonde’s name is.” His bother said with a shake of his head. Walking to the door, he turned back and looked at Sam with a smirk, hand on the doorknob, “and don’t expect me back til morning.” With a wink, his brother was out the door. 

Sam groaned, partly out of relieve, partly out of the realization that he had just fucked an archangel. As if on cue, he heard fluttering wings before said archangel appeared, sitting on the edge of his bed. Wearing nothing but her bra and panties, “hiya Sammy” she said cheerily. “Another booty call?” she asked with a waggle of her eyebrows. Sam sighed before looking into the angel’s gold eyes, “thank you for leaving before Dean showed up,” he said honestly. The angel smiled softly, “no problem Sammy, after all, if he found out I probably would be killed if I came near you ever again. And after” she gestured at herself, Sam, and the rumpled bedsheets, “this I don’t think I could ever stay away.” Sam blushed slightly, looking down. He only shifted his gaze from his lap when he felt the bed dip as the angel collapsed beside him. “Wanna watch a movie?” she asked, looking up at him. “Sure.” Sam replied, “Constantine?” the angel pouted, “But I was portrayed terribly in that film” Sam she her a bitch face, “fine.” The angel said with a roll of her eyes, she snapped her fingers and the film was playing on the small tv. She took Sam’s distraction as an opportunity to wrap herself around the tall hunter. Sam continued to watch the movie, but Gabbe watched Sam the entire time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is late!! life got in the way ._.

Gabbe and Sam had fallen into a sort of routine within the past few weeks. Not just sex- well, quite a lot of sex, quite a lot of really really good sex- but Gabbe had found herself spending much more time with the hunter as well. She found herself following the Winchesters on their hunts, unseen and oblivious to the older brother; as soon as he would step out, she would pop in.   
She would help Sam with research, listen to him rant about Dean, annoy him till he caved and fucked her, or simply just keep him company. Sometimes she would pop in and the pair would hardly speak, the comfort of having another being in close proximity was enough for Sam, and checking to make sure Sam was safe was enough for Gabbe. 

 

(flash back)  
She landed behind Sam, the soft whoosh of her wings ruffling the hunter’s hair. Sam noticed her, but didn’t say anything; this case was bothering him more than the others. Seven nuns dead, seven, within the past week and a half. All deaths brutal and bloody, all demonic in nature. However, the style of the slaughter was vastly different for each nun, and if Sam’s theory was right, it would be the work of more than one demon. 

The idea of a team of demons wreaking havoc on a small town was enough for the hunter to ignore the hot angel standing behind him. “Sam,” her voice drifted to his ears like velvet, “C’mon Sammy I’m bored.” The angel said, closer to his ear this time. “Gabbe,” the hunter sighed, kicking himself for what he was about to say, “not right now, I gotta work on this.” He continued to pour over the disturbingly long list of deaths that had occurred within the past year. The blonde huffed in frustration, “if this,” she gestured at the little study area Sam had set up, “is so important, why isn’t Dean here?” she asked crossing her arms. Sam turned and looked at Gabbe, who raised an eyebrow; she did have a point.   
“C’mon Sam,” Gabbe said, dipping her head lower to Sam’s ear while slowly closing his laptop, “let’s have a little fun.” She said in a bedroom voice. That was it for Sam, standing up abruptly he wound his arms around the archangels waist before lifting her up with ease. The angel wrapped her legs around the hunter’s waist as he carried her to the bed. He tossed her onto the mattress before pulling his t shirt over his head, tossing it to the side, he toed off his shoes and pulled off his jeans as Gabbe hastily pulled off her shirt. Catching the hunter’s eyes, she let her bra straps slide off her shoulders before unclasping it and throwing it to the floor. Lust consumed the hunter and he crawled on top of her, supporting his weight with one arm while the other reached between their bodies and pulled at the angel’s jeans. Catching the archangel’s lips with his own, he roughly kissed her while he tugged the blonde’s jeans off; her panties followed soon after. His arm came back, hand tangling in her hair, pulling slightly, eliciting a light moan from the angel. His lips traveled down her neck, biting softly before lapping at the flesh, he kissed his way to her breasts. His tongue found one of her nipples and licked at the hardened bud, Gabbe’s back arched off the bed, desperately seeking more friction. “Sam,” the angel huffed, “stop fucking teasing already.” The hunter grinned before lining himself up with her dripping entrance. He sank in slowly, long moans coaxed from both their throats at the feeling. Gabbe’s hands entangled themselves into Sam’s hair pulling at the strands. The hunter let out a sound resembling a growl as he bit at the angel’s neck. He set a rather fast pace which thrilled the angel. Each thrust pushing the archangel further into the mattress. “S-Sam!” she gasped out as he bit her breast gently. Her moans spurred the hunter on, he fucked himself into the willing angel, not wasting a moment thinking about how wrong this was. She was an angel. His hips stuttered, and he climaxed in tandem with the angel. 

The events after that were rather blurry, the pair simply lay in sexed out bliss; waiting for their pulses to slow and their breathing to even out. The roar of the impala cued Gabbe’s exit. She left Sam with a kiss on the cheek. It was the last time Sam saw her. 

Sam should’ve known something was wrong. He hadn’t heard from nor seen Gabbe in about 5 days. This shouldn’t have worried him, but the hunter had grown accustomed to the angel’s constant presence. Cas’ arrival should’ve tipped him off, how naïve he was. 

Cas’ usual emotionless face was lined with deep sadness, almost emptiness. Blue eyes met hazel. “Sam,” he said quietly, the hunter was surprised that Cas had completely ignored Dean, who looked over with a mixture of confusion and worry at the angel’s tone. Something in Sam clicked. Cas knew. Sam prayed that Cas wouldn’t mention it to Dean; he wasn’t very fond of the archangel to begin with.   
Instead of telling Dean about Sam and Gabbe however, the angel’s gazed remained fixed on Sam’s. “Sam, I’m sorry.” The angel’s eyes dropped to the floor and his voice faltered.

“Gabbe is dead. Lucifer has killed her.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehhh sorry this took so long and is so short. if you have suggestions for the starving writer please let me know.

Sam felt the world fall out from beneath him. Dead? Gabrielle was Dead? Castiel seemed to sense the sadness Sam was feeling, and knew Sam didn’t want Dean asking the questions that were no doubt forming in his mind. “Dean,” Cas cut Dean off mid question, it didn’t matter what he was going to ask, Sam wasn’t listening. “Lucifer is getting stronger, we need to go after him.” Dean looked up at Cas, like he was about to argue, “Dean.” Cas said quieter this time, “he killed Gabrielle, we have to go after him.” Dean sensed the anger behind the angels words and decided not to argue. 

The flutter of wings signaled their departure. Sam couldn’t think, he could hardly breathe. Get it together. Friends close to me have died before, they die all the time. But this was different somehow, this was Gabbe. He didn’t register the tears till they were streaming down his face, a sob broke from his chest and he rest his head in his hands.   
Sam cried. He cried for the first time in a long time. He somehow expected Gabbe to be there with Sam when all this ended. He didn’t know for sure if this would end. He held onto the dream that there was some light at the end of the tunnel; he thought Gabbe would be there with him. How could he be so stupid. His shoulders shook as he sobbed, at that moment, the hunters dream of an end to this hell shattered. He would fight, he wouldn’t stop fighting and he would die. There would be nothing else, no other life for him. That thought broke him. He could only picture Gabbe’s face. She seemed so happy when she was around Sam. Sam always felt happier around her.   
He cried until he ran out of tears. He didn’t just cry for Gabbe; he cried for Jessica, for his mother and father, for all the innocent people killed, for all the angels killed. He cried over the destruction he brought. He had brought Lucifer up, he had killed Gabrielle. I’m sorry, he prayed to anyone that would listen, he fervently hoped Gabbe would somehow hear him, I’m so sorry. 

When he could cry no more, he lay on the bed, he curled in on himself; in that moment, he was a child. A boy who was thrown into this violent world by a demon. That demon that changed his fate forever the instant his blood hit Sam’s lips. He lay like that, until exhaustion took over him and he fell asleep.  
He dreamed of the angel. She gently called his name, and she came into view out of the darkness. She was radiant. Three pairs of enormous wings flared out, glowing and shimmering with heavenly glory. When she spoke his name, it was in Enochian, but somehow Sam knew she was saying his name. She was beautiful, she resembled the meatsuit she had chosen when she was alive but she looked less tired and worn down. Her eyes glimmered their usual gold color but a million times brighter. Sam stood in awe of the creature in front of him, unable to move. But the scene changed. The picture of Gabrielle turned into a violent one. She lay on the ground, blood soaking through her clothes, her eyes looked blankly upward, and three pairs of wings were singed into the ground.   
He woke up covered in sweat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obvs not dead. If she were dead i would have put major character death in the tags.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has dreams, I can't write summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh this is pretty short, but oh well. I'll try to update soon but it's toward the end of the year and I have AP exams next week ._. this will build slowly, I promise.   
> I own nothing obvi, if i did, i wouldn't have to borrow money for my prom ticket. Prom was fun, i looked kinda like a goddess with my white dress. I still don't know why the tickets are so frickin expensive.

Sam woke up soaked in sweat, he sat up, trying to regain his breathing and stop shaking. He pushed his sweaty hair out of his face, looking around. The room was still empty, and no light was coming through the windows. He sat there, trembling as the memory of Cas’ news and the nightmares crashed over his body. He forced down the tears and nausea and got up. He walked to the bathroom, hoping to clear his mind with a shower, he looked at the clock as he passed, 3:30 AM. He stumbled through the dark to the shower and turned it on as cold as he could stand. He stood under the freezing spray for maybe an hour, letting the water pelt his skin and hair. He could hardly think, he felt numb.   
He got out of the shower and got dressed just as Cas and Dean walked in, Dean looked at Sam with sympathy, which made Sam want to throw up. Cas looked between the two before speaking up “Um, we found the demons, Sam.” Sam just nodded, not meeting the blue eyes filled with worry. He sat down on the edge of one of the beds, “So,” he asked, with a hardness in his voice, “Where is he?” “Sam-” Cas tried, but the hunter cut him off, “ No, I won’t sit this one out, we are finding Lucifer, and we are throwing him back into hell.” Dean and Cas both looked surprised, they had never heard such anger in the man’s voice before.” Dean spoke up this time, “Charlotte, North Carolina. That’s where the most devil- like activity is.” “Good.” Sam responded, he picked up the bag that he had already packed, “Let’s go.”

He tried to sleep on the way, but he couldn’t. Dean looked over at him and sighed, “Sam not this again.” Sam looked at his brother, instantly knowing exactly what he was talking about. “No this time it is my fault.” He said, staring out the window, “and not because I ignored dreams or some shit like that, this isn’t like Jess. I let Lucifer escape. This time it is my fault that she’s dead.” Dean pulled over suddenly. He looked over at Sam. “Listen to me, this is not your fault, you were tricked. None of us knew that Lucifer would get out, you did not do this to her.” He left no room for argument and continued driving.

Sometime later- Sam lost track of time- he was looking out the window at the dark trees, the sun was about to come up. He watched the sunlight glint through the trees before settling on a figure. Sam’s eyes widened but he didn’t make a sound. He did however, see the figure more clearly. How could he forget? The sun streamed onto her gold hair, throwing off thousands of colors, even at a distance he could see her lively, honey colored eyes dance in the sunrise. She smiled at him, and he felt hope tear into his heart. She was wearing a white t shirt and jeans, Sam felt sick as he saw the blood soaking through her abdomen, small blue tendrils of grace ebbing out and dancing in the sun. Sam blinked, and she was gone.

The instance that morning wasn’t a dream, Sam knew that, but this time it was. He was in bed, fear laced his gut as he looked up at the ceiling, nothing. He let out a breathe he didn’t know he was holding, he jumped slightly when something leapt up onto the bed. It was Gabrielle’s dog, a little Jack Russel. The dog curled up next to him, rolling over so Sam could rub the dog’s belly. The door opened and Sam looked up. Gabbe was leaning against the doorjamb, smiling at him and the dog. Gabbe whistled and the dog jumped off the bed and padded towards the angel. She jerked her head towards the hallway and the dog trotted out. Sam looked up at her, confused, Gabbe smirked, unbuttoning what appeared to be one of the hunter’s flannel shirts. “Well I don’t want you to kill my dog.” She dropped the flannel shirt, leaving her in just her underwear. She crawled toward him, straddling his hips.

Sam rested his hands on her waist, eyes traveling to a scar on the lower right side of her abdomen, just above the top of her hip bone. He ran his fingers over it, as he looked her in the eyes, “This is a dream, isn’t it? This is happening in my head.” She chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck, “of course this is happening in your head, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?” Sam paused, “Did you just fucking quote Harry Potter?” she laughed before catching his lips in a kiss. It wasn’t their usual heated, rough kiss. It was gentle and slow, almost an act of worship from both of them. Sam knew he should make himself wake up, this would only bring more heartbreak, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. He kissed her, gently running his hands up and down her sides, brushing over the scar that Lucifer left. Gabbe pulled away slightly, leaving their foreheads touching. He looked into her eyes as she looked into his. She spoke in a hushed whisper, “I love you.” She was gone before he could say it back, and Sam woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not dead i swear.


End file.
